How to Save a Life
by LovingYou92
Summary: This is the phone call from Breaking Dawn in Rosalie's POV. I know, its been done again and again, but its been stuck in my head, so, here it is. Rated T for some mild language.


**AN: Hey guys, I'm back, and it's with a not depressing one-shot this time! Just a warning, Rosalie has a very strong opinion against abortion. It does not reflect my views on abortion necessarily, but let's not get into that debate right now. If you think you'll be offended, then it's as simple as not reading. While I love having as many readers as possible, I don't want to offend anyone, it just works for the story. On that note, enjoy, and check out my other stories! **

I stormed into the garage and slammed the door, not hard enough to break it, just enough to make my point, and my point was: I. Was. Furious.

We had just received a call from my _darling_ brother and sister-in-law, and the subject was a touchy one, to say the least. Basically, Bella was pregnant, and they wanted an abortion. Once again, Isabella Swan had something I wanted, and, once again, she was just going to throw it away for her eternal life with _Edward_. But this time, it wasn't just her life: she was willing to throw away the life of an innocent little baby; someone who hadn't done _anything_ yet, hadn't even gotten a chance to live. Of all people, why was it Bella who got everything, while those of us who would have appreciated life's gifts get left by the wayside? I honestly did not understand how Bella managed to get everything I had wanted out of life: a loving family, a doting husband, and now, a child. Yet she was willing to throw that all away for immortality. In my opinion, Bella was choosing all wrong.

Now, to be fair, Bella hadn't been the one to bring up the abortion: Bella had initiated the call, but even then, it was to check if it was even possible. As soon as she mentioned kicking, Edward had taken the phone and started to make plans to fly home and perform the operation immediately. But Edward would never do something like this against Bella's will, and so, that left the obvious conclusion: Bella didn't want the baby.

All of a sudden, my phone started ringing. As I reached for it, I wondered who would be calling. Everyone was inside the house, except for Emmett, who had gone hunting. Maybe he wanted some company? I smiled as I ran from the house into the surrounding forest, thinking of exactly what kind of "company" he would be calling for. As I slowed to answer, I checked the call display, and the smile slid off my face. Edward should know better than to be calling me right now. He knew how I felt about children, and so he was the last person I wanted to be talking to. I answered the phone with my best bitch voice.

"Hello?" I sneered as I answered, ready to tell Edward exactly what I thought of him and his wife at the moment. But the voice on the other end shocked me into silence.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please, you have to help me." Bella whispered into the phone. Why was she whispering? Better yet, why was she calling _me_? Of all the family members she could turn to for help, I should be last on the list. Hell, I shouldn't even _be_ on the list.

"What do you want, Bella? I'm busy, and don't feel like dealing with you and the problems you've brought upon yourself. And why the hell are you whispering?" Honestly, humans were so weird, but what I wouldn't give to be human again…

"I'm whispering because I don't want Edward to hear me, and he's gone to pack the boat. I don't know how much time I have until he comes back." Ok, now I was confused. Since when did Bella hide things from Edward? Why hide the fact she was calling me? "Please, Rosalie, you're the only one who can… no, who _will_ help me!" Well, now, I had to admit, I was curious.

"How could _I _possibly be of any help to you right now? Better yet, _why_ should I help you? You know very well, Bella, that I will not help you kill your child. Plus, you already have Edward and Carlisle to help with that!" I was hissing by the end, and I was seeing red. Honestly, she was so _stupid_…

"Please, Rosalie, you don't understand. I don't _want_ them to take my baby. How could I? But I'm not strong enough to stop them on my own, and you were the only one I was 100% sure would help me." I was stunned into silence for the second time in as many minutes. She wanted to keep the baby, despite the fact that it would most likely kill her? Even more shocking was the fact that she was willing to fight _Edward_ to do so. "Rosalie? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Listen, Bella, I'm more than willing to help, and once I talk to him, we'll have Emmett on our side too. But are you sure you want to do this? Keeping the baby will most likely kill you." No need to sugar coat it, and as much as it pained me to ask, it would be worse to get my hopes up, only for her to back out.

"I don't care about me, Rosalie. Right now, I just want to keep my child safe. If that means sacrificing myself, then so be it. But if you agree to this, I want you to keep him safe, Rosalie, no matter what happens to me. Don't let anything happen to him, ever!" That was the answer I was looking for.

"Don't worry, you have my word that I'll keep your baby safe. I'll meet you at the airport with the rest of the family. And we'll try to see if we can't figure out a way to get you out of this alive…more or less. I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Bye, Rosalie. And thank you." As I hung up, I rushed out to find Emmet, and I could feel a smile growing on my face.

Finally, after a year and a half of knowing her, Isabella Swan- no, Isabella Cullen- was making the right choice.


End file.
